1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic composition for the prevention and treatment of mucositis and mucosal disorders, and more particularly pertains to a therapeutic composition for the prevention and treatment of mucositis and mucosal disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other known methods of treating oral mucositis, and mucositis in general, is known in the prior art. More specifically, other known methods of treating oral mucositis, and mucositis in general, previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing mucosal inflammation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,906 issued to Asculai, et al. discloses a method for the treatment of mucous membrane trauma disease for the relief of pain associated therewith by administering topically a compound with non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug and a form of hyaluronic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,668 issued to Skubitz, et al. discloses a method of treating oropharyngeal mucositis by administering orally, an amino acid, glutamine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,089 issued to Libin discloses a method to alleviate symptoms of mucositis by using Triclosan. U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,326 issued to Steinberg, et al. discloses a method to prevent and treat oral mucositis by using an antimicrobial peptide, protegrin peptide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,601 issued to Cullinan discloses a method of inhibiting ulcerative mucositis by using a select group of 2-phenyl-3-aroylbenzothiophenes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,982 issued to Nadoolman discloses a method and composition for treating oral pain using 5-9 ppm capsaicin in a candy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,891 issued to Pusztai et al discloses a method for the control of mucosal cell proliferation using lectins. Lectins are known to be detrimental to the metabolism of animals at higher doses; may interfere with the thymus, cause hypertrophy of the pancreas.
While these devices and methods fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe therapeutic composition for the prevention and treatment of mucositis and mucosal disorders that allows treating oral mucositis with a new combination of therapeutic agents.
In this respect, the therapeutic composition for the prevention and treatment of mucositis and mucosal disorders, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of treating oral mucositis with a new combination of therapeutic agents.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved therapeutic composition for the prevention and treatment of mucositis and mucosal disorders which can be used for treating oral mucositis with a new combination of therapeutic agents. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.